fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorsh, Paragon of Fire
Summary Gorsh is a fire giant encountered during the War of the Hell Furnaces. He was a holy-type giant found in the main fortress of the Fire Giants, and the head adviser to their chieftain. Gorsh fought and nearly wiped out the entire party, and was designated as the major threat during the war. At some point his chief was killed, but Gorsh is still known to be leading the Fire Giants, prepared to strike again. Appearance Gorsh is short and stout, as is normal for his kind. He has flaming red hair and burnt skin. However, unlike his bretheren, he boasts glowing yellow eyes, gifted with the miracle of flame. His armor is thick leather, and wields a hammer of molten lava. Personality Gorsh takes on the attributes of his patron deity, Joramy, a patron deity of volcanoes and fire. He is wrathful and xenophobic, often shattering all traces of an outwardly entity. He trusts fire giants first and all other giants second. While he does have an unquenchable hatred of outsiders, he follows the will of his chief regarding allies, and has been seen working with the Drow. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Gorsh Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fire Giant Paragon Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Hell Furnaces Weight: Unknown Height: 383.54 cm Likes: Fire, Giants, Volcanoes Dislikes: Outsiders, Temperate Environments Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Preaching, Commanding Values: Strength, Courage in Battle Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: Hell Furnaces Giants Previous Affiliation: NA Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Magic, Magma Manipulation, Damage Reduction, One Hit Kill, Death Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Has abilities that make him extremely lucky, making him do more damage, become harder to hit, so on and so forth), Magic Nullification (Can dispel magic at a heightened ability, spells used against him automatically fizzle out due to Spell Resistance), Statistics Amplification (Can make himself faster, is automatically 3x faster than his allies), Enhanced Senses (Can see in perfect darkness, can see invisible enemies), Regeneration Negation (Any weapon he holds negates regeneration up to Low-Godly), Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation via Mage Armor, Flight, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Weapon Mastery with Hammers, Large Size (Type 0), Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Easily fought the entire party when they attacked the fire giants, and nearly stalemated Vaerun, who at this point should have been superior to legendary dragons) Speed: At least Hypersonic (More than three times faster than his allies, all of whom are superior to those that can dodge lightning from 100 feet) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level (Was barely harmed by Mogar of the Yeomanry at the time, completely ignored damage from characters like Thordin's lesser spells) Stamina: Godly, continued leading a march across the Yeomanry for days without rest in constant fighting Range: Several dozen meters, dozens of kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: Molten Hammer, likely others Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, maintains vast knowledge on fire spells, and is among the most respected fire giant scholars on Oerth Weaknesses: Wrathful Feats: * Slew half a dozen adventurers in a few seconds * Nearly stalemated Vaerun before he retreated * Played a major part in the War of the Hell Furnaces * Rumored to have slaughtered a band of subordinate Hill Giants Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Boian Popescu (D&D Homebrew) Boian's Profile Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magma Users Category:Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users